1. The Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is multi-colored LED biasing circuitry providing user selectability of colors in multi-colored LEDs. More particularly, this invention deals with toy figurines using multi-colored LEDs for eyes and automobile accessories for providing secondary flasher/brake indicators in the automotive arts that use multi-colored LEDs as a means for indicating flasher/brake operation.
2. Present State of the Art
Although multi-colored LEDs, particularly bi-colored and tri-colored LEDs, are commonly used in a variety of different applications, the user rarely selects the particular color to be used in representing a designated state or condition. In other words, the designer of a particular application, whether it be a computer, a game, or a toy, will assign and incorporate meaning to the different colors the multi-colored LED will emit to represent an arbitrary meaning.
For example, a tri-color LED in a notebook computer having a rechargeable battery may be assigned the color green to represent the state of the battery when fully charged, red to represent the state of the battery when it is dangerously low, and amber to represent the state where the battery is in the process of being charged. The user would be unable to alter or change the different colors to match the different states according to taste. In other words, a user could not switch the color red to represent the state of the battery while being charged from the state of the battery being dangerously low.
It is desirable to allow a user to select the colors of a multi-colored LED representing state, condition, or the presence of a desired electronic signal in a number of situations. This could be done to match the decor of a given environment with the color of the LED in use to provide aesthetically pleasing color combinations or colors could be selected to minimize confusion with other LED indicators.
Present circuitry typically utilizes all available colors of a multi-colored LED by assigning each individual color to represent a particular state, condition, or presence of an electrical signal. Besides lacking the ability to switch colors between the different states, there are also no excess colors available. Excess available colors could be used for assignment to a particular state, condition or presence of an electrical signal to allow user selectability between available colors.
In the area of toys, LEDs and other lighting means are sometimes used for eyes in dolls, toy animals, and other figurines. While such figurines have been known to have eyes that light up, open and close, or blink, none of these variations substantially change the nature of the eye itself. By selectively changing the fundamental characteristic of an eye in a figurine, a different state may be represented in the figurine to enhance play or provide greater flexibility for decorative purposes.
Furthermore, no dolls, toy animals, or other figurines are known that have eyes that will completely change color. Completely changing the color of an eye found in the figurine is an example of a fundamental change of a characteristic of the eye that signifies a change of state for the figurine. The use of a multi-color LED as an eye in a figurine gives many options for changing the eye color without resorting to complex mechanical means for accomplishing such a purpose.
In the area of automotive flashers and brake indicators, there exist a number of different circuits and apparatuses that assist in reminding a person of flashers that have inadvertently been left in use. Many times, such circuits utilize alarms, different flash rates, and other means to indicate that a flasher has been left on for an inordinate amount of time. Other circuits will detect a burned out flasher lamp or brake lamp and provide means to indicate to the operator of an automobile that such a lamp is in need of replacement.
It would be desirable to have secondary flasher and brake operation indicator accessories that are decorative in nature as well as functional. In this way, an automobile operator may have a subtle and pleasant reminder of the status of brake and turn signal operations. A decorative secondary flasher/brake indicator may be placed in a variety of locations within a vehicle cockpit. The colors of the indicator light may represent the brake or flasher operation and the nonuse state where no brake or flasher operation is occurring. Also, the use of multi-colored LEDs as indication means would allow for decorative secondary flasher/brake indicators to be made in a much smaller form factor. Such miniaturization provides less obtrusiveness into the overall vehicle environment while still providing the secondary indication functionality desired by the automobile operator. Furthermore, inexpensive LEDs require less support structure in the way of filters, mounting brackets, etc. thereby providing a lower cost alternative to regular bulbs.